


Baaritiskin takaa

by Cosmicforces



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/F, General, One-Shot, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicforces/pseuds/Cosmicforces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Niin, onhan ystävänpäivä paras päivä käydä treffeillä.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baaritiskin takaa

_Taas yksi kiireinen ystävänpäivä alkamassa_ , Romerta ajatteli tiskin takana, kun ensimmäiset asiakkaat astuivat ovesta sisään. Kolme Luudanvartta oli tavallisinakin päivinä suosittu baari, jossa asiakkaita riitti kylliksi, ja sen lisäksi, että oli ystävänpäivä, oli myös Tylypahkan oppilailla Tylyaho-viikonloppu. Paikka tulisi olemaan tupaten täynnä koko päivän. Rosmerta veti taskustaan kirjeen, jonka hän oli saanut aiemmin samalla viikolla. Kirjeen lyhyt viesti oli kirjoitettu siististi kauniilla kiemuraisella käsialalla, violetilla musteella ja nimikirjoituksen alapuolella jälkisanoiksi oli piirretty muutama pieni sydän. Viestin kirjoittaja ehdotti tapaamista eräässä lumoavassa kahvilassa myöhemmin iltapäivällä, ja hän kuulemma odotti kovasti Rosmertan saapuvan.  
  
Rosmerta huokaisi syvään ja taitteli kirjeen takaisin taskuunsa. Hänellä ei ollut mitään mahdollisuuksia päästä kyseiseen kahvilaan sinä mainittuna ajankohtana. Hänen oli valitettavasti oltava töissä koko päivä. _Onneksi minulla on sentään apulaisia_ , Rosmerta ajatteli katsoessaan nuorta velhoa, joka oli tullut muutama viikko sitten Rosmertalle töihin, ja joka juuri parhaillaan kaatoi kermakaljaa muuan vanhemmalle noidalle. Ja vaikka Rormerta rakastikin työtään yli kaiken, olisi hän mielellään pitänyt hieman lomaakin, varsinkin nyt ystävänpäivänä.  
  
Hiljalleen baari täyttyi asiakkaista. Oli vanhoja kanta-asiakkaita, jotka istuivat siellä harva se päivä juoden ja seurustellen, ja toiset tulivat jopa tekemään sinne töitään. Erityisen paljon oli myös Tylypahkan oppilaita. Heistä suurin osa näytti suosivan enemmän Kolmea Luudanvartta kuin mitään muuta Tylypahkan baaria, mikä tietenkin lämmitti Rosmertan mieltä kovasti. Hän ei voinut olla huomaamatta, kuinka moni oppilaista tuli paikalle pareittain, käsi kädessä, punastuen aina kun sattuivat vilkaisemaan toisiaan. _Niin, onhan ystävänpäivä paras päivä käydä treffeillä_ , Rosmerta mietti katkerasti.  
  
Jopa muutama Tylypahkan opettaja sattui tulemaan baariin. Rubeus Hagrid tietenkin, hänet Rosmerta laski jo kuuluvan baarin kalustoon. Professorit Verso ja McGarmiwa poikkesivat puolen päivän tienoilla. He tulivat vain hetkeksi suojaan lumisateelta, mutta innostuivatkin jäämään lasillisille ja rupattelemaan hetken Rosmertan kanssa. Rosmerta oli mielissään juttuseurasta, mutta kovin paljoa he eivät ehtineet kuulumisiaan vaihtaa, sillä Rosmertan oli jatkuvasti keskeytettävä keskustelu voidakseen palvella muita asiakkaita.  
  
Asiakkaita tuli ja meni, ulko-ovi kävi jatkuvasti ja ulkoa tuleva hyinen viima sai kynttilöiden liekit lepattamaan. Rosmerta tuskin tunsi talvisia tuulahduksia ihollaan, sillä hän sai paiskia töitä sen minkä ehti. Aika lensi siivin Rosmertan tarjoillessa juomia toisensa jälkeen, mutta hän ei silti voinut olla ajattelematta kirjettä, joka poltteli häntä taskussaan. Häntä häiritsi tunne, jonka mukaan hänen olisi kuulunut olla jossain muualla kuin työpaikallaan, joka oli hänelle kuin toinen koti. Mutta keskittyessään siihen missä hän oli paras, eli kaatamaan laseihin lisää juomista ja kuljettamaan niitä tarjottimella pöytiin, hän ei tullut huomanneeksi uutta asiakasta, joka oli juuri astunut sisään.  
  
Vasta kun Rosmerta oli palannut takaisin tiskin taakse, hän sattui vilkaisemaan ovelle. Siellä seisoi tyylikäs noita myrkynvihreässä kaavussaan, silmälasit päässä, ravistellen lunta vaaleista kiharoistaan. Saatuaan enimmät lumet pois hiuksistaan, nainen lähti kävelemään tiskiä kohti korkokengät kolahtaen lattiaa vasten joka askeleella. Tultuaan tiskille hän hymyili säteillen Rosmertalle ja huudahti iloisesti:  
  
”Rosmerta, rakas ystäväni!” Nainen istui tuolille ja heitti laukkunsa pöydälle. ”Tuliviskiä, kiitos, ja kaada toki myös itsellesi.”  
  
”Tervehdys, Rita, ja oikein hyvää ystävänpäivää”, Rosmerta vastasi, otti esille kaksi lasia ja täytti ne tuliviskillä. Itselleen hän kaatoi hieman vähemmän, olihan hän sentään töissä.  
  
”Arvasin, että kieltäydyt kutsustani, joten tulin suoraan kahvilan sijasta tänne”, Rita Luodiko sanoi ja otti Rosmertan tarjoaman viskilasin.  
  
”Tiedät varsin hyvin, etten kieltäytynyt siitä tahallani, mutta satuit pyytämään minua ulos huonoon aikaan. Näethän, kuinka paljon väkeä täällä on”, Rosmerta puolusteli ja heilautti kättään kohti asiakkaita täynnä olevia pöytiä.  
  
”Voi sinua raasua, ei kai yksi vapaapäivä kuppilaa kaada?” Rita heitti ilkeillen takaisin, mutta nähdessään Rosmertan ilmeen hän jatkoi: ”Totta kai minä ymmärrän sinua. Minä jos kuka tiedän, kuinka tärkeää on omistautua työlleen. Siitä tulikin mieleeni...” Rita avasi laukkunsa ja veti sieltä esiin pergamenttia, mustepullon ja kuuluisan sulkakynänsä. Hän kastoi sulkakynän musteessa ja asetti sen pystyyn pergamentin päälle.  
  
Rosmerta nojasi tiskiin kysyessään toiselta, millaista artikkelia hän tällä kertaa kirjoittaisi.  
  
”Ajattelin jotain pientä ystävänpäivästä, siitä miten nuoret noidat ja velhot sitä tänä päivänä viettävät”, Rita vastasi ja hänen katseensa osui heitä lähellä istuvaan pariin, joiden suut olivat ilmeisesti liimautuneet toisiinsa. Sulkakynä pergamentin päällä alkoi liikkua ja pian se oli kirjoittanut jo monta riviä tekstiä ilman että kukaan edes koski siihen. Rosmerta pani merkille, että käsiala oli erinäköistä kuin kirjeessä, jonka hän oli saanut. Ritan oli siis täytynyt kirjoittaa se itse normaalilla sulkakynällä.  
  
”Ohoh! Olet näköjään tänä vuonna panostanut ystävänpäiväkoristeisiin”, Rita huomautti virnistellen. Se oli totta. Yleensä Rosmerta ei juurikaan viitsinyt koristella baaria yhden päivän takia, niin kuin Matami Puddifoot, mutta tänä vuonna jokaisella pöydällä oli pieni sydänkuvioinen liina, jonka päällä paloi vaaleanpunainen kynttilä. Rosmerta naurahti ja sanoi:  
  
”Tänä vuonna joku on saanut pehmitettyä päätäni.”  
  
”Hmm... Olisikohan seuraavaan Päivän Profeettaan sittenkin kirjoitettava artikkeli tunnetun baarinpitäjän salarakkaasta? Miltä kuulostaisi _'Rakkauselämä kukoistaa baaritiskin takana'_?” Rita kysyi uteliaasti.  
  
Rosmertan ei onneksi tarvinnut vastata tämän joutuessa ottamaan vastaan erään opiskelijaryhmän tilaukset. _Siinä tapauksessa sinun tulisi kirjoittaa itsestäsi_ , hän mietti hiljaa mielessään katsoessaan sivusilmällä ystäväänsä. Hänen palattuaan takaisin Rita vaihtoi jo puheenaihetta.  
  
”Kaadahan naiseni minulle lisää juotavaa”, hän sanoi, ja Rosmerta täytti tyhjän lasin. ”Mietiskelin tässä, että kun tapaamisemme vähän epäonnistui, niin voisimmeko mahdollisesti koettaa sitä uudestaan myöhemmin illalla? Olin jo valmiiksi ehtinyt suunnitella asioita pääsi menoksi ja olisi harmillista, jos ne eivät nyt toteutuisikaan.”  
  
”Niinkö tosiaan? Millaisia asioita?” Rosmerta uteli.  
  
”Näet sitten, mutta sen voin sanoa, että niistä asioista en menisi kirjoittamaan Päivän Profeettaan, mutta johonkin _toisenlaiseen_ lehteen ehkäpä”, Rita vastasi viekkaasti ja iski silmää. Rosmerta tunsi kuumotusta poskillaan ja hänen oli katsottava muualle. Hän tutki hetken katseellaan pöydän tahmeaa pintaa ja mietti. Sitten hän kääntyi takaisin Ritan puoleen ja sanoi:  
  
”Lopetan työt kymmeneltä. Sam, harjoittelijapoika, saa jäädä sulkemaan baaria. Sen jälkeen käyn hieman siistiytymässä ja tulen sitten luoksesi, sopiiko?”  
  
”Se sopii vallan mainiosti”, Rita vastasi ja sipaisi pienesti Rosmertan avointa kaula-aukkoa sulkakynällään, jota oli juuri pakkaamassa takaisin laukkuunsa. ”En malta odottaa”, hän lisäsi ja joi loput viskit lasistaan. Rosmerta nosti tyhjät lasit pois pöydältä.  
  
”Nähdään myöhemmin, kultaseni”, Rita huikkasi ja poistui korkokengät kopisten paikalta.  
  
Rosmerta jatkoi töitään samaan tapaan kuin aikaisemminkin, eikä voinut itselleen mitään toivoessaan työvuoron loppuvan mahdollisimman pian.


End file.
